powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Nova
This article refers to the series. For the movie, refer to 'Nova: A Power Rangers Movie.'' ''Power Rangers Nova (often abbreviated as PRN) is the second season in the Blade Series and also the followup to Power Rangers Rainbow Force and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, '''Nova: A Power Rangers Movie , in which former Rainbow Rangers Cameron (Red Ruby/Titan Ranger), Connor (Silver Quartz Ranger), Noah (Purple Cobalt Ranger), Jacob (Green Emerald Ranger) and Maisy (Pink Amerthyst Ranger) return in the quest to stop the evil Imperator and his Imperial Forces fom making Earth his next conquest. The power of the Crystal and Elemental Zords are damaged in the process in the battle against this new evil, so Zordon and former rangers Stuart (Blue Saphire/Dragon Ranger), Emily (Yellow Topaz Ranger) and Amelia (Orange Amber Ranger) assist the Rangers in creating the new Nova Powers, which also give the Rangers new Nova Zords. The series comes after the movie. Its Japanese Counterpart is 'Eto Sentai Sutāranger' (literally' Zodiac Squadron Star Ranger'). It is suceeded by 'Power Rangers Worlds United. ' Summary After the defeat of Typhoeus and the closure of the Parallel World Dimension Gate. Omega too went into slumber until he would be needed again. The Rangers lost their original powers which were damaged and in need of repair. Zordon revealed himself and bestowed five previous rangers with new powers, while guaranteering the other three with pernament association in the Command Centre. Rangers : ''Main Article: Nova Rangers : Main Article: Guardian Rangers : Main Article: Dimension Rangers Allies Zordon '- Mentor of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Zeo Rangers '''Alpha 9 '-Robot assistant to Zordon. '''The Rainbow Force Rangers Drakon/"Jim Tepes" '''- originally the Dragon Shenzao, sent in to infiltrate but ending up betraying his former allegences and was stripped of his former power, thus becoming an ally. Villains '''House of Magnalympias *'Emperor Tyrannus:' The Main Antagonist of the Series. Emperor of the invading Orthys Empire **'Empress Pallas:' The wife of Tyrannus ***'Crown Prince Hyperion:' The eldest son and leading general of his fathers army of Iron Spawn ***'Princess Vesta:' the eldest daughter ***'Princess Harmonia:' the younger daughter ***'Prince Krios:' the younger son *'King Iapetus:' Tyrannus' younger brother, claims kingship of the Moon **'Queen Theia:' the wife of Iapetus ***'Prince Porphyrion:' Tyrannus' Nephew Knights of the Great Mountains: Five knights that swore allegiance to the emperor when he defeated them in battle, they fight to the death and no less is expected. The Shenzao: 12 beast warriors that fight using the power of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. *'Rattrap: ' *'Bulldozer:' *'Tigertron:' *'Thumper:' *'Drakon/"Jim Tepes":' *'Sandpit:' *'Kiron:' *'Ramsgate:' *'Monkeybones:' *'Roosterroo' *'Fido' *'Potbelly' Iron Spawn '- The main unit of body of foot soldier in the Orthys Empire *'Foot Infantry - Lesser Troops of King Iapetus *'Foot Brutes '- Lesser Troop Commanders of King Iapetus *'Guard Militia '- Greater Troops of Emperor Tyrannus *'Royal Gurads '- Personal Troops of Crown Prince Hyperion Arsenal *'Nova Morpher:' Morpher used by the Guardian Rangers **'White Tiger of the West Summoning' **'Vermillion Phoenix of the North Summoning' **'Black Tortoise of the North Summoning' **'Azure Dragon of the East Summoning' **'Yellow Qillin of the Centre Summoning' *'Dimension Morphers:' Morpher used by the Dimesion Rangers **'Gold Longma of the Supreme Dimension Summoning' **'Cyan Qingnaio of the Forbidden Dimension Summoning' **'Pink Penghou of the Heavenly Dimension Summoning' *'Nova Blasters' *'Nova Sabres' *'Dimension Blades' Vehicals *'Celestial Cycles' Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord *'Celestine Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ **'Mega Astraeus Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆❖ ***'Astraeus Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'White Tiger Zord'◆ ****'Red Phoenix Zord'◆ ****'Black Tortoise Zord'◆ ****'Blue Dragon Zord'◆ ****'Yellow Qillin Zord'◆ ***'Black Warrior Megazord'◆❖ ****'Black Snake Zord'❖ **'Eos Megazord'◆◆◆ ***'Longma the Reptillian Stallion Zord'◆ ***'Qingnaio the Mystical Siren Zord'◆ ***'Penghou the Forest Sprite Zord'◆ Episodes #Nova Part 1 #Nova Part 2 #Nova Part 3 #Down in the Dumps #On Your Marks (The Race Part 1) #. . . Get Set (The Race Part 2) #. . . Go! (The Race Part 3) #Eye of the Tiger #Year of the Dragons #The Tortoise and the Snake #A Warrior Rises #Bonfire Alight #Its Grrreat #Return from the Dimension Part 1 #Return from the Dimension Part 2 #Dusk and Dawn #Awaken to Knight #The Teal Knight #The Green Knight #The Crimson Knight #The Black Knight #The Black Knight Strikes Back #Crimson Sky at Knight #Brass Knight Part 1 #Brass Knight Part 2 #Titanium Power #The Enemy of My Enemy #The Rains of Camlaan Part 1 #The Rains of Camlaan Part 2 #Alpha and Omega #Transfer of Power #Pig of the Day #Monkeying Around #A Little Horse #Breaking Down the Dimensions Part 1 #Breaking Down the Dimensions Part 2 #Charmed #Serpent's Eye #Barking Mad #Unlucky Rabbits Foot #Grab the Bull by his Horns #Crystal Reformation Part 1 #Crystal Reformation Part 2 #Delphi #The Murmer's Dragon #Death of the Prince Imperial Part 1 #Death of the Prince Imperial Part 2 #War of the Worlds #Resistance Part 1 #Resistance Part 2 Trivia *The Zords are all based on the Chinese Constellations and Mythology See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez